The WalMart Expedition
by Cachelle
Summary: THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED ANYMORE SORRY! Spoilers for Max Ride 3!
1. Home, I think

The Wal-Mart Expedition

Home, I Think Max POV

Trust me the story gets better after this chapter! So don't stop reading! PLEASE! It would make me feel better if you did!

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, except for some of the characters in Wal-mart. We don't own Wal-mart either or the Martinez house. Or any of the old plot from Maximum Ride 3. Oops I mean we only own this plot, but not the list, gosh this is just to confusing.

We did not write the list of things to do in Wal-Mart, kudos to who did, because that is one sweet list!

"Max." It was Fang, "We need to decide where we are going to go, the kids need a place to sleep, and I have a feeling that you need to sleep to." Fang knew me better than I did sometimes, and I have to admit that it was majorly comforting. I guess that I probably looked like I needed sleep, which I did. Nudge, Angel, and I had just flown all the way here from fighting a huge battle at the German Itex. Oh and to top that off I watched one of my only siblings die, my eraserfied brother Ari, who on many occasions had tried to kill me and my flock. When we were all captured by the school, Ari switched sides and helped the flock escape. Fang on the other hand was ticked that I had decided to let Ari joined the flock until his expiration date kicked in. (Which by the way was only a couple days away) So Fang decided that he didn't need to stay with me and the flock, so he left with Iggy and Gazzy.

Completley and utterly ripping my flock in half, which also ripped me in half, by the way. So the little voice in my head told me to head to Europe. Yes you heard me, the voice in my head told me to go to Europe.

Nudge, Angel, Ari, Total and I were crammed on this plane for God knows how long. Until we landed in France, which to my dismay we weren't in for a couple of minutes. My voice told me that the main headquarters for Itex was in Germany, so me and my half-flock flew there. We ended up getting captured, again. I was supposed to fight Omega, a brand new mutant, until, kid followers from Fang's blog came to destroy Itex. My flock got out, and we just flew from Germany to the east coast to meet up with Fang's group, so yeah, I guess that you could say that Angel, Nudge, and I were tired.

"Max, hello, earth to Max!" Fang screamed in my ear.

"Fang! Why the heck did you just do that!"

"You never answered my question."

"I guess we could go to my mom's house." I just pulled that off the top of my head! Oh by the way, I found out that Dr. Martinez was my mom and Ella was my half sister.

(AN: We don't know how far it takes to actually get from the East coast to Arizona, so we're just makin it up)

About 6 hours later we landed in the forest right next to my mom's house. Nudge was panting behind me, along with Angel, and Gazzy.

"Max," Angel whined. "I'm hungry!"

"Yeah Max me to. Remember that McDonalds that we flew over, like two hours ago, I really wanted to eat there but I didn't say anything cause I knew how tired you were so I thought that I wouldn't bother you. You know what those golden neon arches remind me of? club lights, you know the really pretty ones. I have always wanted to go to a club, but I am really young so I know that I can't get in…" Nudge rambled.

"Nudge just be quiet for a second, and I am pretty sure that we lost you ate Yeah." Iggy began, but I cut him off.

"Nudge, I think that we can get food at my moms, and rest, and Iggy be nice, I know that we are all tired and cranky, but that is no excuse to be mean." I said.

That was when I walked away. I reached the end of the woods, when I felt someone watching me. "What do you want Fang." I sighed.

"Nothing, I wanted to make sure that the flock stays in the woods while you went in for a couple of minutes to make sure that it was safe." Fang appeared behind me like a shadow at evening.

Okay then whatever, I don't care do what you want." I went up to the front porch and rang the bell.

**Okay please press the little review button on the bottom! If you want more! **


	2. Chapter 2

Nudge's POV

It was three days after we came to Max's mom's house. I think that this is the best idea Max has ever had, speaking of Max; Fang went with her to the grocery store, with Max's mom's credit card, because after two days here we already ate all of the food. It was hilarious to watch Dr. Martinez before work this morning trying to find food in the pantry, and the fridge. There was absolutely no food in either of the places. Except for a stick of butter in the fridge, and expired soup in the pantry. I laughed no food for you.

So that is where Max and Fang are. Dr. Martinez went to work around nine, and Ella went to school around seven. So it is just me, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy here in the house for a couple hours. Iggy fell asleep on the couch listening to his iPod. Gazzy was probably upstairs making another bomb, and Angel was giving Total a bath outside. So I had some free time. I walked past Fang and Iggy's room. It was black and blue; Fang's bed was you guessed it, black, all the way. Iggy's bed was blue, with green sheets and pillows. The walls were a navy blue that looked close to black; obviously we know where that color came from. I looked over to see that Fang's laptop was open and on the internet. Well I guess that I found something to do, I quickly walked over to the laptop, picked it up and took it into my and Max's room.

My room was a yellow, red, and orange room. Those were the only colors that I liked that Max approved off. My bed was shoved against the left wall. It had a pink comforter, with orange sheets and green pillows. So what can't a girl have a little color in her room. The walls were a dull red. Max's bed had an orange comforter, with yellow sheets and pillows. Yeah I guess that you could say Max has a tiny bit of style, but not as much as me!

I took the laptop over to the desk in between the two beds and sat down. I had just read the Twilight series, and I really wanted to read these things that I hear some people talk about, fanfiction, where people make up stories about books that have been made.

I went to Google, and typed in fanfiction, after carefully sounding out the word, and saw was the first on the list. I came to the homepage, and clicked books. Scrolling down to find Twilight I noticed a zillion other books on here to. Man, people really have a lot of time on their hands. I laughed at myself, oh and I didn't. I found Twilight and clicked on it, I scrolled down the list of fictions to read, and picked one that looked good and read it. It took about half an hour to read all fifteen chapters. I wanted to find a sequel so I pressed the name of the person who wrote the fiction and went all of the way through the person's profile to find where it tells you all of the stories the person wrote, and saw a list of things to do in Wal-Mart. Oh this is going to be good.  
"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! Angel, Gazzy! Get in here now!" I yelled

"Geez Nudge calm down for just a second okay, we're coming!" Gazzy screamed from the room next door that he and Angel were sleeping in.

"Coming Nudge, I just finished giving Total his bath!" Angel yelled from downstairs. I distinctly heard, "Iggy go to sleep." And laughed, Angel and her mind controlling can be really handy at times like this. Gazzy walked into the room, and came over to my bed and sat down. Angel walked in a couple minutes later smirking.

"Angel what did you do, I mean come on you look so guilty smiling mischievously like that, I mean come on what did you do?"

"Nudge! You will never guess what I did! Let me tell you though it involves a sleeping Iggy's face and a permanent marker!"

"OHHH! Nice one Ang!" Gazzy exclaimed wildly, who was going into hysterics laughing so hard.

"Iggy is going to kill you Angel! Remember when we moved all of the furniture in the old house! I don't think that he has ever been that mad!" I drifted off in thought, and then said, "But anyway, look at this I was reading fanfiction and I came across this list of things to do in Wal-Mart! Can you believe it? I think it would be so fun to do! We could even get Max, Iggy, and Fang to do it if we give them the bambi eyes! Total will be all for it!"

"We can have some fun with this." I could already see Gazzy's mind spinning. He was planning something majorly fun.

"Here let's keep reading." Angel pointed out, and it all went downhill from there, well if you are one for evil things then it could go uphill to MUHAHAHAHA!


	3. The Torture of Bambi Eyes

The Torture of Bambi Eyes Max's POV

Fang and I were flying back to our new home with a butt load of food and all that jazz. When I got this really bad feeling in my gut.

"Max are you okay, you seem kind of distant." Guess who, dunuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuh BATMAN!

No

It was Fang

"Yeah I'm fine, but have you ever had this feeling when you know that something really bad is going to happen?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well no, but do you think something bad happened to the flock?"

"No but I have a feeling we are not going to like it, no matter how funny it will be."

"Well we will just have to see."

Fang and I made it back 'home' in record time. We unloaded all of the food when it happened, the kids walked in acting all sweet and innocent. I knew that they wanted something. "MAAAAXXXX!" Angel.

"Yeah sweetie what do you want?"

"Well Nudge, Gazzy, and I were reading something on the internet…"

Oh no, OOHH no, they were reading something bad, the internet isn't always that good. Now I will have to explain something really dirty. Great. I looked over at Fang, he looked just as distressed as I felt.

"And we saw this really cool thing online… It was a list of things to do in Wal-Mart and… We really want to do it, really bad Max, they are not all bad just really, really funny!" Oh no, the bambi eyes, I should have seen them coming. How could I resist. I looked over at Fang for help, but he looked just as stuck as I was. Why in the world would they want to trash a Wal-Mart! We were mutants on the run, not rebels!

"Iggy! Get in here NOW!" I yelled.

" Fine, fine, I'm coming don't get your panties in a wad." Ignoring that comment I waited until he came into the room before I made him say no. I just couldn't bring myself to it. He walked into the kitchen where we were all talking.

"What do you all want?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy…" I couldn't finish because Iggy groaned and said "I'm already defeated, Angel sent me a picture of Bambi eyes, can't say no."

"Fine, whatever we'll do it okay." I sighed in defeat. Fang laughed, then I turned to Iggy who was lounging by the refrigerator, and explained what we were all going to do.

"Alright! Good going guys this is going to be so much fun!" Iggy yelled slapping high fives with the kids, how the blind kid could actually have better aim than me I have no idea. "So when are we going to do this?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could do this on Saturday, which is 5 days from now." Gazzy explained while fiddling with the buttons on the stove, that was next to the sink. "Plus we really need to find out who's doing what, oh and Total needs to do something to."

"I heard my name, does anyone need anything from the illustrious Total." Well you obviously know who said that. Total was practically hopping up and down with excitement "Did they tell you yet?" I nodded, "I am so excited I actually get to do something with you guys!" He was speaking with heavy sarcasm now.

"Oh shut up, I am already in a bad mood, I don't need your sarcasm." I almost yelled, I was sitting at the cedar wood kitchen table rubbing my temples. Fang walked over and sat beside me, with a frown on his face. I don't think it can get worse.


	4. Choosing

Choosing Fang's POV

It was three days after the plans were made. Max was lightening up, actually I saw that she was going to enjoy the fiasco now. So I could somewhat express my excitement that I had bottled up since Angel told me the plan. Man, I was so sick of acting angry that I was actually ready to scream! Angel was always blackmailing me with telling Max about my excitement that I ended up doing her chores. Let me tell you feeding Total is not as fun as it looks.

We were all in Max's room at the moment choosing who does what.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, I really want to throw the bouncy ball and yell GO PIKACHU GO!" Nudge screamed.

"Fine, but if you do that I get to say dirty things to the clerk." I was trying so hard not to smile, man I was going to have so much fun!

"I call setting up a battle between the X-Men and GI Joes!" Gazzy of course. So it continued like this for another two hours. Here is how it ended up.

Me

When an employee asks if you need any help, cry, and ask,

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait, and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!

Walk up to strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!..." etc. See if they agree to avoid embarrassment.

Contaminate the entire car section by sampling every single spray air freshener.

Throw a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying, "I'm Batman. Come, Robin--to the Batcave!" (Iggy is going to be Robin.)

Say things like, "Would you show me to your big balls?"

As you can see I didn't get to choose any of these, except the one.

Max

When an announcement comes on, curl up in a ball and scream..

"NO! NO! It's those voices again!"

Take shopping carts and fill them with random things then place them around

Walk up to an employee and tell him, "I think we've got a Code 1 in Toys," and see what happens.

As the cashier checks out your purchases, look enchanted and say, "Wow. Magic!"

Randomly throw things over into other aisles.

While handling guns in the hunting department, suddenly ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are. Act as spastic as possible.

I am still laughing about the voices, they are perfect for her!

Angel

Trail tomato juice leading to the rest rooms.

Look into the security camera , and pick your nose.

Start playing football; see how many people will plat with you.

Start checking people out, in the empty checkout stalls

Make up products and ask new employees if they have any, i.e., "Where do you keep your Bralips?"

I bet she doesn't even know what she is going to be doing for the first one!

Gazzy

Run around the store singing the Mission Impossible Theme Song.

Use the toy aisle as a battlefield for G.I Joes and X-Men

Switch the girls and guys bathroom sign.

Leave different things in different aisles.

Re-dress the mannequins.

Gazzy actually got to pick some of his, but they are too easy for a ten year old, they are still pretty hilarious.

Iggy

Try on bras over his shirt (Lucky! JK!)

Walk around the store with Women's underwear on his head.

Have a totally weird conversation with yourself all dramatic like.

Go to the perfume department, put on a bunch of different perfume, find a couple that looks madly in love, flirt with the girl when she shows no interest flirt with the guy, see how he takes it.

Ride a bike around the store, randomly hit people.

These things will be hard for Iggy to do since he's blind and everything, but he doesn't want to be left out.

Nudge

1. Grab a ton of bouncy balls throw them down the aisle yelling "Go Pikachu GO"

2. Run up to an employee do the potty dance and yell "There Is No Toilet Paper!"

3. Go try on every pair of shoes, then spread the wrapping paper all through the store. Don't put the shoes back in the boxes.

4. Challenge customers to duels with wrapping paper tubes.

I can see Nudge doing these things, in real life she would do them anyway. That girl is so impolite, then again we all are.

Total

1. Bark loudly, and yell nose picker every time someone picks their nose.

2. Pee on very expensive looking shoes.

3. Put foam on his mouth run around and pretend to have rabies.

4. Hide in clothing racks and yell pick me every time someone looks at the clothing.

5. Say random things in the clothes racks, like the fat man walks alone. (Dictator Note or DN: I just love that one! It is really funny and I have a good reason why Total does it.)

Total just had to partake in the operation, yeah we called it the operation, so what are you going to do it about it. Make fun of us, Max obviously won't take that sitting down, or standing.

So we had all picked ours. So all we had to do was wait until Saturday.


	5. The Blind Kid Knows All

The Blind Kid Knows All Iggy's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride!

I was walking down the hallway, trying to get used to my surroundings. I knew that the Dr. had a table in the hallway that housed our bedrooms. I knew that it was on the left side, with a very breakable glass vase on it. I moved to the right as I passed it, but sure enough I moved left just a little too soon. I hit the edge of the table with my shin. I twisted sideways, and fell right on top of the glass vase. The wood splintered under me, and it crashed to the ground I was only halfway conscience of what was happening and just then the painting on the wall, or I guess that was what it was, decided to fall, it hit me on the head, big surprise there, and then I blacked out.

I came to on a very soft bed. I knew that I wasn't in a hospital for a couple of reasons, one I couldn't smell any antiseptic, and the light from my eyelids would be piercing. Just because I couldn't see didn't meant that I couldn't feel the light.

"Do you think he will be okay?" It was Nudge, she always worried a little too much when it came to the flock, I mean come on none of us have died yet.

"Yeah, he will be okay, now everyone out except Fang and I." Max. Why did she want to be in here 'alone' with Fnick. I pretended to be unconscious, which wasn't too hard to do considering my head still killed.

I heard a few mumbled complaints but I could tell they left because things got a little quieter. Thank god that Angel can't read my mind right now. Or she would go tell Max and Fang that I am awake. Oh I wish that I had a tape recorder. This would be priceless to have.

"Max, Iggy will be fine." Fang was always comforting Max he was the only one who really understood her.

"I know, I'm just worried that's all."

I heard footsteps, and then rustling, which is the distinct sound of someone putting an arm around someone else. Could that someone be Fang? We all knew that Max and Fang have had a thing for each other since Jeb took us away from the school. They are too afraid to admit it though. I then heard the sound of lips smacking. OH MY GOD! FANG WAS KISSING MAX! The room started to heat up, Man I can't believe that they were actually kissing! This was going to be some serious black mail.

Max's POV

I heard a crash on the hallway upstairs, then another crash. I was eating cookies with Gazzy. I was sitting on the counter. It was probably Iggy testing out some new bomb, but being the flock leader I had to go see what happened. I ran up the steps and saw a huge bloody mess in the hall. OH MY GOD! Iggy was lying in the middle of the mess with a broken painting on the top of his head. I sprinted into action. I scooped Iggy into my arms and ran into his bedroom, I set him down on his bed then ran into mom's room for the first aid kit. I ran back into his room and started bandaging the wound on his forehead. I could tell that he wouldn't need stitches, but it still looked really bad.

The wound was jagged and cut vertically down his face, almost like Harry Potter's cool lightning bolt scar, but obviously Iggy wasn't the type to kill an evil wizard. I cleaned the cut and put multiple band-aids with Power-Puff girls all over them, let the flock see Iggy's manly side. That was when the flock came charging in, their faces paled when they saw Iggy.

"I cleaned the wound and put cool band-aids on." They all looked at his forehead and laughed. I knew that I was going to get it later. It was so worth it.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Nudge asked. Worry thick in her voice.

"Yeah he will be okay." Not really believing what I was saying. "Now everyone out except Fang and I". Fang could help me with Iggy better than any of the other kids could. I got a glare from Angel but she said nothing. I smiled back sweetly.

I heard a chorus of complaints from the kids but they left anyway. AH the perks to being leader!

Fang must have seen the worry in my eyes because he said "Max, Iggy will be fine." He always knew what to say, and that scared me a tiny bit.

Fang decides that at that moment to get gushy. He crossed the room and pulled me into a hug. Gosh that boy smelled good! Like axe, but I can't tell you which one. (DN: I love axe!) I hugged him back, letting all of the worry leak out. I looked up at him, he was smiling at me, the way I like, pure happiness. He leaned forward, his lips brushed mine. I shivered in pleasure. I heard a shout of joy from Angel, but Fang continued kissing me lightly on the lips, he stopped, leaned forward and whispered into my hair. "He will be fine."

"Okay." I said barely above a whisper. He kissed me harder now. Why did I keep running away again? I heard movement and then looked to my left there was Iggy pretending to be unconscious. I pulled away from Fang, who looked at me with a puzzled expression, I nodded towards Iggy. Fang got what I was telling him instantly, as always. I made my eyes say 'I have a plan' Fang nodded and stepped back.

I walked over to Iggy and held his hand. He stiffened but I pretended that I didn't notice. "Iggy I can't believe that I did this to you. I have always loved you and only you. Forget that freeloader Fang, it is you that I want and have always wanted! I have to kill myself for this horrible deed!" I exaggerated hugely, Fang was trying to hold back laughter.

Iggy sat up and said "I love you too Max!" He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips, Fang gasped. I was so stunned that I sat there for two seconds, next thing I knew my hand had connected with Iggy's face. Iggy laughed and said "I knew you were faking it so I faked it to! Blackmail Oh Yeah!" Iggy cackled then leaped off of the bed and ran out of the room. I sat for a second then laughed, Fang laughed too, next thing I knew we were on the floor gasping for air clutching each other. Angel walked in with Nudge and they looked at us. Then they started laughing to. Next thing I knew the whole flock plus Ella was on the floor laughing our butts off for no apparent reason.


	6. Random Time

Random time with Random people at Random Places

Gazzy POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!

I was watching my favorite show of all time Toddlers and Tiaras on the brand new plasma that the Dr. had bought.

The operation was tomorrow at high noon. I was as pumped as an eight year old can be. Psyched to the core as my sensei would put it. Yes I was taking karate, we all were, it was a pretty cool thing actually, the Dr. said that either we go to school or take karate. Well naturally our choice was the one were we could kick people's butts without getting sued for it. 'Gazzy' it was Angel logging into mind chat. Haha mind chat.

'Yeah'

'Max called a flock meeting in her and Nudges room'

'Okay I will be there' I turned off the tv and headed upstairs.

"Okay now that everyone is here we need to go over the plan one last time." Max said with an official tone.

"We will all walk in at five minute intervals, then Max will go first, then me, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy." Fang explained, he actually looked kind of excited for an emo dude. Angel looked at me and laughed at what I said. Fang shot me the bird, I smiled like the Angel's older brother that I was. Max started laughing and Fang lightened up considerably. Angel laughed yet again, and I could see that Max was laughing harder and Fang looked like he was going to smash my head in. I laughed out loud then continued.

"If we get kicked out we sneak through the windows." Max smiled at me, I was so good that I couldn't even describe it to you.

"Okay good. Now does everyone know exactly what they are going to do." I heard a chorus of yes's.

"Cookies!" I heard the yell come from downstairs, Max was already halfway to the door. I sprinted down the steps before Max could even get to the first one. I grabbed every single cookie and ran out to the street. I jumped into a nearby tree and hid. I heard some massive screaming coming from the house I snickered and put all of the cookies in a plastic bag that had miraculously appeared in my hands. I jumped from this tree to the next. Max had some serious cookie senses.

I heard some more screams, it was night so I was pretty sure that we woke up the neighbors. Max came storming from the house looking like a lioness that found out all of her cubs had been taken away by the cookie monster. I laughed quietly when Fang came out trying to calm her down. Angel came out then and pointed to my tree. Of course exclude the mind reader from my devious plan! Max looked up the tree saw me and made the scariest battle cry I have ever heard. Fang laughed and Angel looked as scared as I felt. Max jumped into the air and flew straight towards me. I jumped into the sky taunting Max with my cookies. I knew that doing what I was doing was as stupid as stupid could get. But it was priceless seeing Max's expression. I bet each and every one of you would pay twenty dollars to see this expression. Her eyes were crinkled and her mouth was in a snarl, the kind of snarl that only Max can do. I was tackled in mid-air by Max who appeared out of no were. I looked at her and gaped. She had a massive smile on her face.

"Looks like I can teleport now." Her grin didn't fade, she was behind me then. Cookies gone now, but I wasn't giving up without a fight. I lunged into thin air, she was gone probably back at the house. My grin faded, way to kill the fun Max.


	7. HiHo to WalMart we go!

Hi-Ho To Wal-Mart We Go! Max's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! Or The Host, or The Return: Nightfall, or Max!

Sorry I the Dictator am sick, I have a cyst thingy. And DANG I have never been in more pain in my life! But it is all good cause I am feeling way better! Waiting for this stupid thing to bust! Owie!

I walked nonchalantly into Wal-Mart like I owned the place. Fang would come in after me, and then Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, then Iggy who had Total, the Seeing Eye dog. Our plans were going to come out perfectly. I saw Fang walk in, he came up to me, gave me a quick kiss then walked away. Head reeling I walked over to the best aisle ever, the book aisle. I saw that Gazzy was already walking in, whoa were had the time gone? I started 'browsing' the book section, in my peripheral vision I saw Iggy walk in.

Showtime

I knew that the others were at different places waiting and watching I laughed and got to work on the destruction of Wal-Mart.

I got every hardback book I could find and threw them as high and hard as I could. I saw one sail all the way into Nudge's aisle. Before I knew it I was already starting to attract attention, so why not give them more.

"Goodbye, The Host." I threw the book and heard an "Ow" and an Oof ha-ha I hit someone! "Goodbye, Max" I threw the book with the awesome name into the aisle next to me. I heard a crash, and then a loud OW I laughed at all the things I was breaking.

"Goodbye, The Return: Nightfall!" It was an extremely large book, I threw it into the other glass section. Shattering reached my eardrum I heard running and screaming.

"Mommy, Mommy, The world is ending! We need some extremely convenient winged children to save the day!" Whoa okay then.

"Excuse me miss but I have to ask you to leave right now." It was some extremely ugly kid with a very oily face, and fake red hair.

"You'll never take me alive!" I screamed then hit him in the face with the encyclopedia of corn that I found. I chucked it into the dvd section, making sure that I hit someone, than ran straight for the biking section were I hid for a couple of minutes waiting for Fang to do his thing. I saw Iggy walking around with Total in the cooking section thing. For a second I almost believed that Total was a seeing-eye dog. I am not that stupid though. I reached the top of the bike rack thingy. I touched the ceiling. I Was A Rebel! It was a really good feeling to just let everything go, and cause a little destruction along the way! I looked to the front of the store and saw Fang he smirked at me and my heart melted.

'YOU LOVE HIM MAX' Angel shouted in my head.

'Ha-Ha very funny Angel!' Man that kid got annoying. Angel sent me a picture of her pouting one of those adorable fake pouts that only the flock minus Iggy could see through.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL I WANT IS TO EAT MY CORN FLAKES IN PEACE, BUT NOOOOO YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO KEEP INTERUPTING ME, WELL I AM SICK OF IT, YOU HEAR, SICK… OF…. IT!" I erupted into laughter, and shook the bike rack, I stopped laughing so hard. Fang sprinted from the candle aisle over to where I was.

Fang looked at me and smiled, "Max, I must say this was a very good idea!" Fang said as he got the top. I was actually hiding behind some bikes. Fang sat beside me while I waited for Nudge to do her thing.

"Oh yes Fang my emo prince of darkness," Fang scowled I laughed and continued. "seeing as I actually am having fun is saying something. Did you see all of the glass that I broke?" I asked

"Yes I did, and I am very, very jealous." Fang said. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I laughed a little and kissed him harder.

Life was good.

Until……..


	8. Chapter 8

Let It Begin! Fang's POV

Disclaimer thingy: I don't own maximum ride! Or The return: Nightfall, or even the host, sadly .

Sorry that I haven't updated ya'll, but I have an excuse. I was taken by some rabid Chihuahuas into the forest of doom where they hung me by my toes and gave me a haircut, after making me eat chowder (shudders) I got away after I shoved a paperclip up the leader's bellybutton.

No not really, but that would be so awesome!

PM me if you think that it would be a good idea to do a crossover with Mortal Instruments and Maximum Ride!

Read & Review People

Max looked like she was having the time of her life! It was hilarious to watch all of that glass break. I was laughing my head off. I would never ever let anyone here me laugh that hard, except for maybe Max. I was in the aisle right next to hers, it was filled with glass objects and ornaments.

"Goodbye, The Host!" I doubled over. It was to much for me to take! Angel walked in and I quickly shut up. She smirked and kept walking over to where Gazzy was in the snack aisle. "Goodbye, Max!" Whoa okay then. The book came flying over into my aisle, it was a pretty decent size, and sure felt like it when it hit me upside the head.

"OW!" I screamed, I heard her laugh and everything seemed okay after that, but I would still have a decent sized bruise.

"Goodbye, The Return: Nightfall" It was even bigger than Max and it flew into the other glass aisle. I heard the second loudest sound I have ever heard, and trust me you don't want to know what the first sound was. The glass aisle was in utter chaos.

"Mommy, Mommy, The world is ending! We need some extremely convenient winged children to save the day!" I slowly backed away, freaking out. How in the heck did that… oh never mind. I sprinted to the aisle with all of the chairs, which was right next to the bike aisle. (DN: Have you ever been to the aisle in a toy store with all of the bikes in a rack that reaches the ceiling, well picture it like that. Cept You can sit on it and junk) I sat in a chair waiting until Max was finished. Right on cue Max ran right into the bike aisle and started climbing the rack. She reached the top and sat. I snickered then realized that it was my turn. Crap.

I walked up to the front of the store, getting looks from a couple of girls. Max was going to kill them. I walked faster and didn't look back. I passed Iggy and his 'seeing-eye dog' they were in the cooking part thing. Go figure. I made it up to the front of the store and stood there. I waited what felt like ten minutes which was actually like one, until a pimply faced fake read-headed kid walked up to me shaking. I looked up to see Max watching me, I smirked at her and turned back to look at the guy.

"Can I help you?" He sounded like he was about to wet himself. Here it goes.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL I WANT IS TO EAT MY CORN FLAKES IN PEACE, BUT NOOOOO YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO KEEP INTERUPTING ME, WELL I AM SICK OF IT, YOU HEAR, SICK… OF…. IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs I had some stares along with some snickers but everyone else looked dumbfounded. I pushed the kid down and sprinted to the back of the store. I rounded a corner that had a bunch of candles and ran straight for the bike rack.

I started climbing up dodging a pike bicycle as I went. When I got to the top I said "Max, I must say this was a very good idea!" I sat beside her

"Oh yes Fang my emo prince of darkness," I scowled at her, I hate it when people call me emo. She laughed and continued "seeing as I actually am having fun is saying something. Did you see all of the glass that I broke?" I did and it was flippin hilarious

"Yes I did, and I am very, very jealous." I said I leaned in and kissed her. She laughed then deepened the kiss.

Life was good (Max and Fang think alike haven't you noticed! P.S I heart cop and paste!)

Until….

"Hey beautiful what are you doing up there with that loser come down here with me." It was a guy of about 16 or 17 he had blond hair with brown eyes. I clenched my fist and slowly started climbing down with Max at my heals.

"What did you just call me?" Max was threatening him getting up in his face Shaking her fist.

"Slow down there girl." He grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him. I had had it. I punched the guy in the face. He clutched at his nose, which I broke and ran away. I smirked, but it faded when pimple dude walked forward.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave." He started pushing us to the door. We walked the rest of the way, we then got outside.

"I can't believe you did that." Max scolded but I could see that she was thankful.

"Whatever let's just get back in kay."

I love love love love the FAX! I can't get enough! Anyway I want the blind pyro! Max can have Fang as long as I get Iggy! So Nudge is next cause I say so. And the next chapter will have to be made. It might take a while but it will happen

And sorry if some of the things in this chapter don't line up with the other one!


	9. Pokemon Rule!

Pokemon Rule! Nudge's POV

Disclaimer thingamajig: I don't own Maximum Ride!

Hey ya'll (I just love that word!) I forgot to tell you I revised chapter 7 so reread!

Oh by the way we are planning on doing an elevator one and a computer lab one to!

Read & Review People

I was randomly walking around in the electronics aisle, actually I was looking for an I-pod, but Gazzy ran up to me yelling "Nudge!" That was my cue to do my thing. I walked past a window, when I saw Fang and Max sneak through it.

"ZOMG! Guys did you already get kicked out, cause that is really early, but that also means that you can start over, get a clean plate you know, speaking of clean plate remember the eggs Iggy made this morning they were really good…"

"Nudge! Shut the Heck Up!" I looked at Fang and his side-swept long black hair, gosh that kid was more emo than he wanted to be. (DN: If you haven't noticed Nudge thinks off topic to) I just rolled my eyes at him and walked away, whatever, they are just majorly jealous of my talking ability.

The hallways here were really long and they looked like any other wal-mart I have ever been to. Except this one is going to be in the history books! The great Wal-Mart Expedition it will be called. The story of si- seven bird kids who bravely destroyed a neighborhood wal-mart.

I saw a toy aisle bingo!

I grabbed every single bouncy ball I could get, there were some blue ones, pink ones, red ones, green ones, yellow ones, orange ones, purple ones…

_Nudge shut up you are giving me a mind-grain! _(DN: HAHAHAHAHA that one was fun to think up! Mind-grain, migraine!)

_Fine whatever Angel, is there even such a thing as a mind-grain? _I just got this mental picture  I guess that was my cue to shut up. I looked around the aisle to make sure that the coast was clear, I saw some stuffed animals on shelves lining the aisle, a book (hehe) and a bunch of hula-hoops and jump ropes. I ran down the white tile aisle way, past Iggy, who looked kinda lost so I grabbed his hand and took him straight to the decorative plant aisle (Cause we all know that no one shops there) I got my hand back and walked to the aisle that is most crowded, the electronics aisle.

I saw all of the people looking at me, a lady with pretty red hair, a guy with some hot side-swept short blond hair, a man with brown hair in a buzz cut… back to business. I grabbed the five yellow bouncy balls that I picked up and I threw them all at once.

"GO PIKACHU GO!" I screamed and chucked the bouncy balls down the aisle. I heard a chorus of "OW MY LEG," (DN: that was totally spongebob, but whatever!) "HEY KID WHAT WAS THAT FOR," and "OH MY GOSH's", and chuckled. All of the people looked at me like I was insane. Well maybe I was, but that wasn't going to stop me. I threw the rest of the bouncy balls and sprinted for it. I ran into this really ugly guy with fake red hair (DN: I have nothing against pimples, cause I got some, and fake red hair, or red hair.) and a TON of pimples. It was like connect the dots… OHHH look a pony, a bowl of cornflakes, (DN: I like me them cornflakes) a whip (DN: I also love Indy! He is flippin SWEET!) and a SPORK!

"ZOMG YOU HAVE A PIMPLE SPORK ON YOUR FACE!" I shouted, I needed a pen.

"I uh I… what… NEVER MIND! I want to know what you are doing, someone could have gotten hurt! blah blah blah bleep boop I don't care lalala!" I kinda zoned out.

"Oh by the way… THERE IS NO TOILET PAPER!" I did the potty dance and everything, legs crossed, bent and I spun in circles. "Go check!" I dragged him to the girls bathroom and pushed him in.

There was a bunch of screaming, and a very embarrassed pimple-spork dude running out red in the face that totally clashed with his hair, I might add. A bunch of girls ran out with a bunch of makeup yelling "Get Him!" OHHH makeup party, I grabbed a tube of mascara and sprinted after the mob.

DN; I love writing this story, but I think that I need to make it a tiny bit longer!

Read and Review!


	10. Trail Of Doom!

The Trail of DOOM!

Angel's POV

Sorry bout the long wait for the update, but I keep forgetting that you can't just read the fanfiction, you have to write it to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

_What the heck is going on? Who are these kids? What are they doing? Where are their manners? _The same questions running through everyone's mind, let me tell you it got annoying. Hey a six year old can be annoyed to, I can't always keep up this cute facade.

As you all know after Nudge it is my turn. My face turned up in a grin, which melted the heart of the lady who walked past me. I loved being cute.

_Angel it is your turn to go, do you remember what to do?_

_Yes Max I remember._

_Good luck baby_

Eww all Max thinks about is Fang, her thoughts get very graphic during their kissing. I am a six year old people, remember that, I don't need graphic pictures of two people making-out.

I skipped down the clothes aisle, turned a corner at the school supplies aisle, and came to the food sections. My job was to make a trail of tomato sauce leading from the girls bathroom all the way to whatever part of the store. I grabbed a couple of jars of tomato sauce, and ran all the way to the girls bathroom. With my super strength I broke through the seal, and cracked open one of the jars. (DN: If you don't get what Angel is doing, don't even ask.) I dumped the contents of the jar into the toilet, and spilled some over the edge onto the floor. Well there goes an entire jar. Ugh, the whole toilet looked like something red and icky was dumped into it, it was overflowing almost, and was spilled onto the sides. Now Time For The Trail!

I cracked another one of my jars and started the trail. I was going to make a trail all of the way to the jewelry aisle, then there I will call Max and tell her that it is Gazzy's turn to sing the Mission Impossible theme song. YAY! (DN:I actually don't know the mission impossible theme song, I haven't seen or heard anything from that movie, so I will make him sing some random song.) My trail was already leading out from the bathroom , it was slow progress, but it had done.

I passed Gazzy, who was cackling like a maniac, what had he done?

I was halfway there, I was getting strange looks, but that was expected

_What the *censored* is she doing _*Gasp!* that person thought a bad word!

_EWWW THE TOILET IS FILLED WITH *beep* _what did that person just think?  
I saw Total skip down the hallway, whistling.

_Total! _I screamed in my head.

_What Angel can't you see that I am busy! _Total said.

_Where is Iggy? _I asked.

_*Beep* I thought that you had him! _Total shouted.

My trail was done, and let me tell you it looked disgusting, but we had a problem. WE LOST IGGY!


	11. Dictator Note!

Important Author Note!

Ok peeps, in some chapters I forgot the disclaimer

(Collective gasps!)

Yes I know, well this will be the disclaimer to make up for all of the others!

I do not own Maximum Ride now or ever!

So there ha JP I can't get sued! MUHAHAHA!


	12. Duh Duh Dun

Duh Duh Dun!!! Iggy's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own MR *tear*

Now I bet your all thinking the same thing

OMGEE SHE ACTUALLY UPDATED! Well get used to it cause I'm going to try to update whenever I can.

Merry Thanksgiving by the way!

Dang, I'm so dead, deader than dead, deader than my frog named Pickle. Let me explain to you my situation, I'm lost in a Wal-Mart, but that's not even the worst part, the worst part is that I'm blind! So here I am just randomly walking around in the aisles bumping into random people and random things that get in my way. It is not the most pleasant experience let me tell you.

"Oww!" I screamed after running into the 5th pointy object in half an hour, ooh I think that was a knife. That's going to hurt in the morning! I felt around and my fingers wrapped around a hilt, yep that was a pretty big one too.

Then it came to me, I could do one of my pranks! The one where I have to make a scene in the middle of the store! Then they could find me! One problem though, where is the middle of the store at anyway? I listened harder than normal and picked up tons of people laughing, talking, and fighting in a certain spot. I followed the noise walking into a few things that what I take were, a box of cornflakes, a snake (I don't know if it was poisonous, I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow!) one of Max's books, a person who by the way wears a spiky belly button ring (Ouch!) and a shelf stocked with contacts (Ironic huh?).

I finally got to destination unknown and just stood there waiting for one of the Dictator's amazingly stupid ideas to hit me. Finally it hit me! I was going to pretend to be a lost little kid! I braced my self for some loud screaming that will come from me and the little kids I'm going to freak out. Hehe.

"MOMMY, MOMMY WHERE DID YOU GO!!!! I CAN'T FIND YOU, YOU LEFT ME HERE TO DIE WITH ALL OF THESE FREAKS! YOU FORGOT TO GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE MILK TOO! WHAT KIND OF MOMMY ARE YOU LEAVING YOU 15TH CHILD HERE TO DIE!"

I heard all of the screaming coming from the little kids like I predicted, and I heard people trying to comfort me, whatever. Let's blow this popsicle stand. I walked away and started to climb the shelf in the soup aisle. I made it to the top and shouted "HAHA SUCKERS!" that's what a little kid would yell right? I figure it wouldn't kill to hit some innocent people with some soup cans, I want to have some fun too. I picked them all up and chucked them wherever. I hit some dudes um place and I heard him double over screaming MUHAHAHA good times. Then the worst thing possible happened. I hit Max, hard in the head. Oh Crap. Now I'm deader than Pickle.

"IGGY YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOUR DEADER THAN PICKLE!" I heard her scramble up the shelf, and I threw myself off and started sprinting down the aisles, still hitting things I might add. Well at least they found me.


End file.
